Love
by MadMadisonD
Summary: Blaine and Sam have always been friends. But Blaine has always been in love with sam. What if one day something happens that will affect the rest of their lives. SLASH. No flame or hate please. :)


BLAM FIC

**So guys. I've decided to write a Blam Fanfiction, It is a slash. So if you don't like, don't read. And I do not own anything. **

**So here it is**

**CHAPTER ONE: A MEMORY**

**(NO POV) **

_He stood at the foot of his bed, buttoning up his blazer. He adjusted his tie till it sat in the position he was happy with. His hair was smoothed over with gel. He was dressed in his old Dalton uniform, but not with the intention of going back to Dalton. His room was medium sized. The curtains were wide open, streaming in light. It was mid afternoon. He walked over to his drawer, took out a box. He sat at the foot of his bed and opened it. Inside lay many small white pills. One by one, he swallows them. He is almost done with them all, he can't stay awake. He wanted this. He wanted to feel nothing. And then everything went black._

**(Blaine POV) **

I woke up in a room, is this heaven?.Is this the afterlife? Did it work? Suddenly I see a person hovering over me. Oh great. I'm alive. "He's alive!", said the person. Yeah don't rub it in. Many people gathered around me, some I recognized. But _he _wasn't here. I didn't think he would want to be here anyway. After everything...

"Hey...", I said. "HEY? Thats what you say after your little stunt?", Rachel screamed. "Rachel, he just woke up", Kurt said. "Blaine, we flew all the way from New York when we got the call. You better explain yourself. Now. ", she said. "It's kind of a long story", I said. "I have all the time in the world", Rachel said. "Okay, fine, I"ll tell you, but only you", I said. everyone in the room got the hint and left. Once everyone was gone, rachel pulled a chair up and sat next to my bed. "Well, this better be good", she said. "Well, it all began a few months ago..."

***FLASHBACK 7 MONTHS AGO* **

*BEEP BEEP* My alarm clock went off. I glanced at the clock, "7:45", it read. Great. I'm going to be late. I jumjped into a shower, and got dressed. I wore my usual, not forgetting the bowtie ofcourse. I grabbed my bag and jumped into the car. *PING* My phone vibrated. I checked the screen. _'One new text message from SAM' _, I know I shouldn't text and drive. Not after what happened to Quinn. But it's _Sam, _my best friend. The best friend that I _love. _I picked up my phone and checked the message. _' Blaine bro, skipping school, meet me at LIma Bean if you in'_, it read. I know I shouldnt. But I also overslept, and I doubt they'd catch me. _'Cool, See you there :)', _I typed back. was the smiley too much? I'm much too conflicted about this, I mean there is no way hed ever consider being with me. He is straight for got sakes. I need to stop being so delusional. sigh.

I finally arrived at the lima bean. I parked next to sam's truck and got out. I headed into the lima bean. When i got inside i saw _him_. He was sitting by himself drinking a coffee. "Is there a special reason we are skipping school today?", I asked while sitting down from across him. "No, just not feeling it?", he said. "So everytime you dont feel something you just avoid it, says something about you", I said. "Okay Dr Blaine, I don't need to be analized right now", he said. "Im just joking ", I said. "Mhmm", said sam. "Well what are we going to do today?", I asked. "Well, my parents are out for the week, maybe we could head back back to my house, chill, maybe watch a few movies, you could rest up a bit, it's obvious you didnt get alot of sleep", he said. "You know me so well", I said. "Thats what best friends are for right", he said while getting up. "Comeone lets go, grab yourself a coffee to go, I"ll meet you back at my place", he said. I smiled. I made my way over to the counter. There was a bit of a line. I stood patiently. "How long?", a voice said from behind me. I turned around and there stood Sebastian Smythe, looking dashing in his Dalton uniform. I havent seen Sebastian in a long time, we patched up the whole eye thing a while back, one could say we were friends. "Hello Sebastian",I said. "Well answer the question, how long have you been in love with him?", he said. "Is it really that obvious?", I asked. "Yes", he said. i heziated. "well all I can say is it's been a while", I said. "Next", the person at the counter said. I smiled at Sebastian and turned and placed my order. I stood aside and watched sebastian place his. when he was done he came over to me. "You know, it's hard with straight guys. but you are 'the great Blaine Anderson', practically the warblers have been going down hill with Hunter in charge, and you can pratically do anything. So maybe you should take a risk. And you should be off, wouldnt want to keep that blondie waiting.", he said while wile picking up his and mine orders, he handed mine to me and walked away. I stood there for a bit thinking of what he just said. I sighed and headed back to my car. _I wanna be yours _by the Arctic Monkeys started playing, and I couldnt help but sing with.

_**(I Wanna Be Yours- Arctic Monkeys)**_

_**Blaine:**_

_**I wanna be your vacuum cleaner**_

_**Breathing in your dust**_

_**I wanna be your Ford Cortina**_

_**I wont ever rust**_

_**If you like your cofee hot**_

_**let me be your cofee pot**_

_**You call the shots, i just wanna be yours**_

_**Secrets i have held in my heart**_

_**Are harder to hide than i thought**_

_**Maybe i just want to be yours **_

_**i wanna be yours**_

_**i wanna be yours**_

I was cut off when I pulled into sams drive way. He was sitting on the hood of his car without a shirt on . Yep if I had ovaries they would be non exsistant. Wait wait forget I ever said that. I parked the car then got out and made my way over to sam. "You getting hot?", I asked. "Well yes and I was bored, what took you so long?", he asked. "Just long line is all",I said. "Oh, well comeone in, ive got Warm Bodies in the DVD player, lets watch it", he said while we got in. When we got in i sad down on the couch. "A zombie romantic comedy, I dont know", I said. "Comeone it'll be cool", he said while making popcorn. When he was done he said really close to me. He played the movie. I had to admit it was really funny. About at the end sam started staring at me. "Um sam, are you okay", I asked. He didnt reply. And then he did the unthinkable. He kissed me.


End file.
